


After

by QueenofAllRealms



Series: Dark Waves [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAllRealms/pseuds/QueenofAllRealms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set for right after the Star Killer base Explodes in TFA. </p><p>[This is my first work in this fandom so it is far from perfect]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After

StarKiller base 

“All Personnel Evacuate Immediately” 

Alarms blasted all over the base as the floor rolled and ceilings crack. People were screaming and falling, streaking the walls with blood as they scrambled aided by stormtroopers to the fast departing escape pods. Every few seconds something would blow up, or glass shattered and torrents of flame licked the trees and sky, creaking an added layer of difficulty for the escaping First Order staff. 

Suzi felt numb, as if she was not actually in immediate peril, but watching the chaos on a screen. She knew she needed to keep running, despite the burning in her legs, but she felt as if nothing was real and she was untouchable. As they opened the pod and she got in, she couldn't help feel pangs of worry for Hux. What if her boss hadn't escaped. There was rumors he had bailed early, but she knew him and knew he wouldn't do it. She also knew that right while they were under attack, a smaller First Order ship had slipped in undetected, not engaging anyone, but clearly on a mission judging by its speed and trajectory. She supposed they were here on Snoke’s orders, so that would make sense and gave her a bit of hope, but he could be dead or blown up.

 

“This way, everyone, no stopping.” Stormtrooper UT-7864 instructed as they ran down the hall and towards the console to open the hatch. They slid down the ladder and into the pod, jumping into the seats and strapping in while two of the troopers jumped into the pilot seats and madly flipping switches as their the pod shook and a third closed the hatch. 

“EVERYONE HOLD ON!!” The pilot yelled before punching the eject button and sending the small craft shooting out of the bay and out into the fiery snow. The engines fired on and they shot up, immediately gaining speed as well as G-force. Faintly she could hear explosions below her as they shot up towards relative safety. 

“It's Ok to pass out. Brace for shockwaves!”

They were violently being jerked around. Already a couple of the administrative staff were passed out, but Suzi managed to fight to stay awake. She heard a muffled boom that continued to grow into a deafening roar just as they broke the atmosphere, but passed out as soon as they jumped to lightspeed. 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0345, Section Alpha-Bravo-1, The Finalizer.

“Ah! Thank goodness you are awake! General Hux will be very pleased! He has requested you be brought to him immediately!” a cheerful voice beeped. 

Suzi groaned as she came too. She was lying in an unfamiliar hallway, surrounded by other injured and passed out people. A silver and red droid stood above her handing her a cup of water. Slowly she got to her feet, head still swimming and accepted the water .

“Feel free to hold onto me until you feel better.” The droid beeped as it popped a handle up.

They slowly started making their way towards the transport as Suzie's head began to clear and they picked up speed and took the lift to the Hospital wing. As they got out of the transport, they could see high ranking stormtroopers standing outside the hospital wing guarding the door. Suzi felt a pang of anxiety… Clearly the amount of security implied that someone important was there, and what if it was infact Hux that was injured.

“Here you go ma'am...Step right in.” 

The doors Slid open and Suzi stepped inside the large room. She could hear soft voices coming from the other side of the thin curtain across the room. She feared the worst, until she stepped around the curtain and saw Kylo Ren lying on the bed, clothes removed mostly and covered in bandages , with Hux, Phasma, a medical droid, and two stormtroopers with matte black uniforms with bronze joints standing there, helmets off. She didn't recognize their faces, a male and female, but they were expressionless and gave off vibes of extreme danger avoid at all costs. She could see they were both armed with blasters and lightsabers, and the male had black tattoo lines extending above his neck guard. 

“Kylo Ren will make a full recovery, he just needs time.” The droid said, scanning his body. 

 

“Good. Snoke will be pleased. Captain Phasma, you are on leave until you are cleared on medical, Darth Kalanda and Levidious Ren, with me tomorrow.” Hux ordered. “Suzi, you are to be with me.” 

He marched out followed by the two stormtroopers who both looked at Suzi before turning down another hallway and turning the corner. 

 

Wordlessly, She followed Hux as he headed towards the transport station before continuing to his quarters. On the way, she snuck a look at him. She could see he was holding his jaw with a lot of tension and slightly favoring his left side, clearly in a lot of pain. His uniform was pretty trashed as far as she could see, and his hair was slightly burnt. Clearly he rejected previous medical treatment but he really needed it. 

“Are you ok?” She asked as the doors closed. 

As soon as she said that, the charade melted away as he limped over to his bed climbed on and curled up. “I'm in a lot of pain. Your assistance would be appreciated” 

Suzie quickly began undressing him, peeling off the layers, till she finally reached bare skin. she surveyed the damage, he had a burn all down his side, descending down past the waistband of his pants. It looked to be about a second degree burn, not as bad as it could be, but still painful. 

“I need to take your pants off.” She said, unclipping his belt and carefully sliding his pants off, trying not to hurt him, but causing him to sharply inhale and wince anyways. She got his clothes off before finding a first aid kit and getting the burn cream and bandages out before beginning to patch him up. 

“How did you get out?” She asked, trying to take his mind off the pain. 

“I received Snokes order to retrieve Kylo and evacuate. Phasma was easy to locate, but there was a lot of fire and our ship almost was destroyed as we jumped to lightspeed. Luckily Snoke sent Darth Kalanda or DK-01 and Levidious Ren, LR-01 to assist us and help Captain Phasma command the troops.” He explained. 

“The stormtroopers in black?” 

“Yes. They are incredibly dangerous, and ill tempered, especially him, so avoid them.” 

“What is their deal? I thought Kylo was the last jedi ’ She asked, rubbing cream onto his back and along his outer thigh. 

 

‘Well, Darth Kalanda is from the Zeshno System, planet Larakesh. She was purchased from a pimp for a corrupt faction of the First Order, but when they tried to use her, she killed 12 people. When they tried to do something, she used the force in ways we never imagined. She quickly rose to become Snookes personal assassin and bodyguard alongside Levidious Ren... His story is a lot different...He's just crazy and happens to also be an incredibly strong in the ways of the force. He doesn't talk much, only to her or to order troops around. A Sith lord and Knight of Ren respectively, they are the First Order’s secret weapon.” he explained, clenching his fist. 

“He has this tattoo down his body, all geometric lines, from his neck all the way down to his ankle and fingertips. She has a line of scars, all identical in length, down her arms and spine, all self inflicted. They solely work together, and are very close, but equally deadly. .” Susie finished and let him tug his underwear back on before rolling him onto onto his back. 

“You are done. Shall I take my leave sir?” She asked as she rose off the bed.  
“Yes. I want a full report on Kylo in the morning.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

12 Hours Earlier 

Hux ran down the hallway from the big projection room towards the closest flight of stairs. He had 15 minutes or less to be clear of the whole planet and find Kylo before they were both dead. He cursed in his head, this was going to be a close call and he hated leaving Phasma, but if anyone survived on their own, It would be her. 

“Fuck.” 

He had ran to the main bay, only to find the roof caved in and ships shooting out the open hole in the wall. Quickly he turned and began running along the catwalk to climb out the top of the hole before sliding down the 75 foot wall of the base into the snow. A quick survey lead him to the realization that there were no ships left and he was seriously fucked. The shaking and rolling was getting even worse and he knew he had to…

BOOM

A massive explosion threw him 10 feet off a snow covered mound and onto the ground where he landed hard on a rock. Faintly he could feel slight burning up his side with a dull ringing in his ears . It must have been an explosion in the base, mainly because he felt shrapnel raining down over him and around him on the snow. He should have got up and ran, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

“General Hux. Are you alright?” a voice asked just as he closed his eyes. 

He groaned tried to roll onto his back to see who was speaking to him. “Hello? Hux?” 

“Darth Kalanda…” He suddenly recognized the voice and felt a feeling of relief pour through him. 

He felt himself slowly being raised off the ground and moved. The pain was starting to come now, and it was close to unbearable. “Captain Phasma….Kylo….The base…” Hux began to moan.

“I know. Snoke sent us.” 

“Us?” 

“Levidious is Getting Phasma out of the Trash and we are getting Kylo on the way.” She explained as they walked to the hovering ship and she set him down before jumping in herself. “We have 7 minutes.” She said, belting him in to secure him and signaling to the pilot to swing around to the trash shoot. 

 

They found the trash shoot and picked up Phasma and Levidious before taking off to the forest and locating Ren. When they found him, LR-01 jumped out and scooped Kylo up and hauled him into the ship. He strapped Kylo in before nodding at Kalanda and taking his seat across from her. 

“Passenges secure, let’s get out of here.” DK-01 ordered, strapping in beside LR-01 and bracing as the ship took a steep 85 degree angle and shot up off the surface of the planet. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Once they landed on the main ship the medical staff stormed the ship, assisting Hux who had passed out a few times and not too steady on his feet and carried out Kylo out to take him to the medical bay. Phasma was assisted out but waved everyone off insisting she was fine. DK-01 and LR-01 hopped out and headed off to get their orders from Snoke before marching up to the medical center to meet with everyone. Once there they spoke with Phasma, the medical droid and Hux’s representative, Suzie Goodhem to organize leadership before heading for another meeting later in the day.

 

“DK-01, LR-01, You are to monitor Kylo Ren, he is unstable and will be faced with parentage drawing him to the Light.” Captain Phasma instructed. 

“I have sent you to restore balance in the First Order. Hux was badly injured, He will require time off. I will remotely run things until you arrive.” Snooke dictated from the projection. “It has been long days of failure. Darth Kalanda and Levidious Ren, Report to the flight deck at 0600 the next morning.” 

“Yes sir.” “Affirmative.” 

Snoke cut out and the three commanders left to return to their quarters for the night as they prepared for the next coming days. The Rebel alliance would be feeling very cocky, and that would need to be crushed immediately. Phasma was exhausted and had sprained her wrist falling into the compactor, but she was thankful to have been sent a Knight of Ren and a Sith lord to assist and keep order. With Hux injured, it would take a couple days before things could be running as normal, so she would take all the assistance she could get. 

She entered her quarters and removed her helmet, placing it on the droid for cleaning and servicing before removing the rest of her armor and clothes and getting in the shower. She winced as the warm water hit her bruises. Despite all the armor, she still was hit fairly hard. It felt good to finally wash the base off her, because in reality she hated the damn thing and She was still furious about the traitorous stormtrooper. 

Over on the other side of the ship, the two other Jedi had a few things to say about the situation as well as they got ready for bed. 

“What a mess, Kylo is too emotional. This was handled so badly.” Kalanda said as she reattached the scope on her blaster and hung it on the weapons rack in a corner of their shared room before climbing into bed. 

 

“I agree.” Levidious nodded, sliding his saber into its place by the side of his bed, arms length away and getting into bed facing her. 

“Snoke should have sent us, but oh well.” She mused rolling her eyes and maneuvering her way to become the little spoon. 

“We will see what happens.” He said pulling the blanket over them and circling an arm around her, holding her close.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

1002 In the morning 

 

Suzi arrived on the flight deck dining hall to find the commanding staff eating breakfast. In the the center where most of the higher commanding staff, but up 4 stairs sat Phasma, Kalanda and Levidious, all out of their stormtrooper armour and in their around the ship attire. 

Phasma sat upright, surveying the hall with her food neatly arranged and all silverware at precise angles. Kalanda had none of her food touching, but occasionally reached over to eat some of Levidious’ food. He seems to have no orders to his food, sat taking up maximum space, which Kalanda was having none of and had one of her legs over his. Their table was by the window and they had a few extra seats, but it was clear that not just anyone could come up and sit with them; Usually Hux and Kylo Ren sat there. 

Suzi had grabbed her food and was surveying the dining hall for a place to sit until she heard her name. 

‘Suzi Goodhem, Sit here.” A voice said. 

She turned around to see Captain Phasma, Darth Kalanda and Levidious Ren all staring at her. Captain Phasma raised her eyebrow, waiting for a response. 

She did as she was told, coming over to the table and standing there, waiting to be told to sit. 

“How is General Hux?” Phasma asked.

“He is doing well. His dressing will need to be changed in 5 hours and he is on painkillers.” She reported. 

 

“Good. You will be filling in for the next couple days for him.” She said, taking a sip of her drink. “So you will be sitting here and joining us.” 

 

Suzi nodded as she sat, taking a glance at the two jedi sitting on Phasma’s Left. They had both stopped eating and were now looking at her with curiosity. The intimidation factor was even worse up close despite the lack of uniforms. She knew either one of them could kill her without moving an inch, so it was best if she stayed on their good side. 

“You are General Hux’s, are you not?” 

Suzi was caught off guard by being directly addressed by a Sith lord. She was used to Kylo complaining about her and Hux being over it, but this was something all new. Darth Kalanda was the one who spoke, and was currently looking directly at her, making her a little jumpy compared to Kylo who was really not that intimidating for those that were close to him. 

“Yes.” She responded, keeping it short and too the point. “Are you Snoke’s?” 

A split second after she said that, she realized she fucked up. The whole room froze and looked at her, as if everyone heard it. She wished she could evaporate, or Hux would come and explain the whole situation, but no such thing would occur. She quickly turned her head and averted eye contact with the Sith, praying she wouldn't die, but much to her surprise, she was greeted with a firm but gentle force turning her head, making her regain eye contact. 

“No. Not like that.” 

Susie gulped, the expression on Darth Kalanda’s face was unreadable for a second, but then changed into a surprisingly beautiful smile. “I like her, she has a back bone.” 

“Or extreme stupidity to make a comment like that.” Levidious Ren said, speaking for the first time before pushing his chair out and getting up, followed by Kalanda who had already moved her legs. They left, their plates being collected by droids,as everyone watched in awe as they left, 

“I must be going too. Hux will be needing you so I suggest you finish soon.” Phasma said smirking and finishing her drink. “You are Lucky.’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

“YOU SAID WHAT!?!?” Hux exploded at her once they were alone in the hallway.

“I'm sorry!! I thought she meant did I work for you!?” Susie tried to explain, blushing and getting little flustered. 

“THAT IS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT THING! YOU ARE LUCKY LEVIDIOUS DIDN'T SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT THERE! SHE IS MORE RESTRAINED, BUT YOU COULD HAVE EASILY CHOKED. WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THEM.” He ranted, wavering around a bit because of his meds. 

“Avoid them and don't make them mad?” 

“YES! I CAN NOT HANDLE 3 PISSED OFF DARK SIDE JEDI RUNNING AROUND THIS SHIP. KYLO WILL WAKE UP ANY MINUTE AND I NEED THEM TO NOT BE KILLING MORE PEOPLE.” Hux continued to yell. She could tell the pain meds were making him a little loopy and he should probably lie down. 

“I'm sorry sir. General you need to lie down, too much stress is not good for you right now.” she insisted, changing the subject and nudging him down the hall. 

“Fine, Just try to apologize or something. Give them something to break or blow up. They seem to like that stuff.” He sighed, allowing himself to be guided back to bed. 

Suzi spent her day doing her job and thinking about how she could make things right. She didn't see them at lunch or dinner, and even at the gym when she went for her evening training. She ran and thought about what she was going to do, and finally came to the conclusion that she needed to apologize. 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was very amusing for Kalanda. She knew Kylo belonged to Hux, it was common knowledge in the first order but It was cute how she didn't understand what she asked when she asked is Kalanda was Snoke’s. She worked for Snoke, but she belonged to Levidious. After breakfast, they left to do their administration duty and train with stormtroopers. Kylo was doing better. He was in a lot of pain and would need to rest, but he would heal eventually. 

Finally night rolled around and they were off duty. Kalanda had been doing physical work all day and finally had time to shower and relax a little bit. She took the time to wash her hair and use her special moisturizer that Levidious alway got her as a special treat from the planet Luoosh to help her unwind, taking her time with her self care. 

She came out of the shower wrapped in a black towel and found Levidious staring shirtless out the window at the passing matter of space. She stopped to watch him, taking time to admire how his tattoos up his back complimented his muscles. He caught her reflection in the window and turned to face her, eyes sweeping up and down her body as she patted herself dry. 

“You haven’t touched me for the past 8 days.” She mentioned casually, dropping her towel and gliding onto the bed. He kept his eyes on her as he walked around to the foot of the bed uncrossing his arms. 

 

“Will you take me again tonight?” She asked, popping up on her knees and shooting him a playful seductive glance. 

Without answering, he kissed her and gently pushed her over on her back before climbing onto the bed and getting on top of her. He gently kissed her neck and lips, before trailing back down her body to inbetween her legs. Wasting no time, he used two fingers to hold her open while he licked and sucked away, using the force to hold her legs solidly up and apart. 

They had a very complex relationship, not just because they were jedi, but because of their trust. They were brought to the First Order around the same time, and trained together. Kalanda had a past from trafficking and abuse, and wouldn't let anyone touch her for the longest time, especially men. It was a surprise to everyone when she didn't kill him when he lay a hand on her shoulder the first time. They had a strong bond, and no one dared come between them. He was the only man she had ever been with consensually, but still referred to their relationship as if she belonged to him, but was equally possessive over him. 

He didn't stop until she was shuddering and arching of the bed. He let her take a second as he removed his pants and got back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She had regained her composure and sat up before straddling him and using the force to guide his cock into her as his hands glided to her waist. She had barely started rocking back and forth, riding him when Suzi came in and interrupted. 

Kalanda had her back to her and was kissing Levidious who was leaning against the headboard. Suzie could see he had his hands wrapped around her waist and she could see the intricacy of the lines in the tattoos on his arm . A black sheet covered most of the waist down, but the tell tale up and down grinding motion gave their activity away. 

“Knocking is good.” Kalanda said, breaking the kiss but not stopping. 

 

“I'm sorry….I just...I wanted to…” Suzie studded. 

 

“Get out.” Levidious ordered, lifting his hand and sending her flying out of the room and tumbling onto the floor of the hallway. 

 

 

“That was annoying.” Levidious commented, rolling his eyes and grabbing her before turning her onto her back, all while still inside her. He knew she liked being fucked hard, and she trusted him enough that she would let him do what he wanted. He trusted her as well, he knew about her massacre and knew if she desired, she could easily kill him despite how powerful he was. He savored hearing her breathing change, growing heavier and how she squirmed around under him. He picked up the pace as she used the force to invade his mind in her erotic was she saved for him. He gently pushed back, feeling her finally lose control in her body, crying out and clenching around him, causing him to reach his end soon after,

After a while he rolled off her and let her get up to clean up before coming back to bed. He held her as she lay her head on his chest, arm around him before she instantly fell asleep. He caressed her back, fingers tracing over the scars as she slipped deeper and deeper into sleep. Snoke had an idea about them, but he didn't know that Levidious and Kalanda were truly in love, but they just hid it well. Maybe it was because neither of them knew what love was, and could put words to it. Their frequent sexual encounters were not an issue, and most people assumed they were physical together, but no one except for the droids at their home knew how much they truly cared for each other. Soon Levidious succumbed to the tendrils of exhaustion and dozed off, still holding Kaland in his arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Suzi stood on the flight deck Overseeing the flight progression. It would take them another 3 days to get to the main base and get everyone back up and running. The troopers who survived were all in the middle of reconditioning and training with Levidious but no one had seen Kalanda for that whole day, which was a very rare occurrence. People had been coming or going all day, making Suzi a little bit jumpy. It was an honest mistake walking in on them, and they didn't seem to care that much. 

“M’ama, we need to course correct 12 degrees.” 

“Do it.” Suzi ordered before turning and almost walking straight into Darth Kalanda, shocking the shit out of her. 

“Assistant to the General Goodhem, you paid us a visit last night, but we were occupied. I know you want to apologise, but it is ok, an honest mistake.” She said, getting to the point. 

 

“Yeah...I'm really sorry.” Suzie said, shifting and looking down. 

“Do not worry about such things. I like you.” Kalanda said as she looked around the flight personnel who were trying to mind their own business but were too distracted by the scene on the flight deck. 

“Oh….I'm glad to hear…” Suzi said, treading softly. 

“I expect you will not do it again. Levidious will not tolerate it….But I quite like you personally.” Kalanda said in a matter of fact. “I would like to be friends.” 

Suzie was a little shocked. She didn't have very many friends, most of the crew were scared of her because of her relationship with Hux, so being friends with Darth Kalanda made sense. She was not afraid of Hux, in fact, Hux was a little scared of her and terrified of Levidious.

“Really?...” 

“Yes of course.” Kalanda said facing her. 

“I would like that…” Susie said smiling. 

“I am pleased with this result.” Darth Kalanda said as the doors opened and Hux wandered onto the flight deck. 

“Darth Kalanda….Suzi...You two are talking?” He said, Turning a little red. 

“Yes general sir…” Suzi said, looking at the floor.

“Hux you will be glad to know that Suzi is my new friend. I quite like her. I trust you will be ok with that General?” 

“Yes ma'am.” He said. Kalanda smiled at Susie then left the room. 

“I'm sorry… she just..” Suzi began. 

“It is ok, she is In a good mood and she likes you, that means Levidious Ren will warm up too you and maybe talk to you if you are lucky….He doesn't talk to anyone, Barely even me.” 

“I guess Jedi like me?” Suzie said, reaching out to put her arm around the wavering General. “You need to lie down, why are you even out of bed?” She said as she gently lead him back to bed as he protested the whole way


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal! Meetings! Jedi Tears! Hux is not so nasty! ahhhh

Suzi stood on the bridge as the Finalizer pulled into the docking station just outside the First Order's base planet, Cronos-X13. Beside her, Levidious observed and monitored the docking process and Phasma monitored the troop disembarkation on her data pad.

"All troops are ready. All command staff may now proceed to the shuttles to head to base."

"Yes ma'am" 

Suzi felt good being in command and being acting General. Hux was still out of commision and Kylo needed to be at home. She had become friends with Kalanda over the past week and was feeling pretty good personally. Snoke would no doubt be angry about the StarKiller base, but at least she wasn't going to catch any heat.

'DOCKING PROCESS COMPLETE. SHIP SECURE.'

"Very good. Command staff may disembark."

Suzi turned and dismissed the flight crew before turning and leaving to the flagship to leave. Kalanda had joined them on the deck to fly them down to the landing pad on the base. Phasma, Darth Kalanda, Levidious Ren, General Hux, Kylo Ren, and Suzi would be flying down together and heading to debriefing and medical wards respectively.

They marched down to Alpha hangar and boarded Kylo's ship. Kylo and Hux were already aboard and strapped down and being attended to by medical droids. Suzi took a seat beside Hux and Phasma and Kalanda got in the pilot and co-pilot seats. Kylo was unconscious for his own benefit and would remain that way until ground staff looked him over.

Levidious took a seat across from Suzi near Kylo. She had only ever seen him in his storm trooper uniform out and about, but somehow when he was wearing his First Order uniform, he looked even scarier. Kalanda designed the docking and began slowly pulling out as Phasma went through the flight checklist. As soon as they cleared the Finalizer, Kalanda fired the engines and smoothly banked in a wide circle to descend through the atmosphere.

 

Suzi always loved the short flight down to the base. Soon as they were far enough down, they would skim along the tops of the clouds before plunging through them and coming out amongst a forest of trees, thousands of feet tall before approaching the base. Kalanda was a really good pilot, to their ride was very smooth, until a bird hit one of the engine, causing her to clip a tree.

No one said anything, but Suzie noticed a little smirk across Levidious' face.

"Shut up Levidious, if you think you can do better, you do it, and that makes us 4 for 4. don't think I have forgotten about the dust tornado." Kalanda said with an audible eye-roll.

Levidous chuckled at her obvious annoyance, taking Suzie off guard. She had never heard his laugh, she didn't think it was possible for Knights of Ren to laugh. It was a nice sound, very different from Hux's rare laugh, but she could see why Kalanda was into it. They slipped through the forest and came level with the side of a cliff and slipped through the opening into the main hangar.

 

Hux really didn't feel that well and he was happy to be home, Phasma was not showing it, but she was really exhausted, and Kylo was a disaster. Kalanda docked the ship without incident and shut it down with Phasma's help as droids and medical staff helped the crew disembark. As soon as they were off, Kylo and Hux, accompanied by Suzie headed off to medical and Levidious and Kalanda were left to do whatever they pleased.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Up here."

Kalanda looked up to see Levidious sitting on the roof of their home, legs dangling over the edge and waving at her. He had made them dinner, then climbed up the side of their house to prepare a picnic to celebrate a successful mission. "Get the wine."

She headed back inside and grabbed a bottle before slipping her boots off and scaling the wall, bottle floating beside her. She made it to the top and was handed a plate and a glass

"I hope you like it. I made your favourite." Levidious was a surprisingly good cook, and always would make her food. She laughed at his comment, he knew damn well everything he made was her favorite.

They had attended an optional debriefing before heading back to their house on the edge of the city. They had both not been gone for that long, but it was still nice to come home and relax. After dinner they went for a run across the rooftops to wind down before showering and finally going to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Levidious woke up first. He had pressing matters to attend to, and they did not directly involve Kalanda. After a shower and getting dressed, he headed out to his personal transport and headed into the heart of the Base to see Snoke.

 

When he arrived, he was greeted by the captain of the guard and escorted down to a richly furnished room and instructed to wait. Minutes later, Snoke himself came into the room and dismissed the guards, leaving the two of them alone to speak.

"Supreme Leader Snoke. You seem to be doing well.' Levidious bowed.

"No need for the formalities Levidious, I sensed you would be coming to speak to me soon.â€ He nodded before gesturing to the jedi to walk with him. â€œSo, What brings you to speak to me so urgently this morning?"

 

"Supreme Leader, I will cut to my reason. I am here to request an official binding to Darth Kalanda. It has been many years and I see it as a benefit to the Order. A strategic marriage."He explained as he walked with Snoke.

 

"Hummm. I see. You are requesting my permission to marry her and by extension produce offspring that will become Jedi and further serve the Order?" Snoke reiterated.

 

"Yes Supreme Leader."

Snoke stopped and faced Levidious and searched him for a second before continuing. "It will be a good match.." Snoke began.

"She was alway going to be a hard one to find a match for, but it would be a shame to not take the chance to try to create more Sith offspring, but since you have requested to be bonded to her, it is a guarantee. I trust when the time comes, an heir will not be an issue?" Snoke asked raising his brow.

"No sir."

 

"I will allow it. You too will become officially betrothed once she agrees." Snoke declared.

"Thank you Supreme Leader Snoke." Levidous nodded, skillfully hiding his excitement.

 

"Please. You are my favorite nephew. I am pleased. You would be a hard one to find a wife for." Snoke reached out to shake hands With Levidious.

"I will have her summoned and Inform her later today. Congratulations nephew."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Phasma was feeling worlds better with a nights rest and some relaxation. She had gone home, had her droids prepare her food before having a bath and promptly falling asleep. In the morning, she woke, got dressed, and met Kalanda to head to the city center to go over mission reports and prepare for all the paperwork involving the destruction of the Starkiller.

"This is beneath you. I do not see why they are forcing you to do this... and me to accompany you." Kalanda complained as the stored through the halls of the great complex.

"I agree, but as soon as it is over, the better." Phasma sighed as they rounded the corner and was greeted by Ulurth Ozans, one of Snoke's ministres.

 

"Captain Phasma, Darth Kalanda, it is an honour. If you would both please follow me. Captain, we have some things we would like to discuss with you and Darth Kalanda, it is fortuitous you are here, Snoke wants to speak to you."

 

"Very well." Kalanda nodded and bid goodby to Phasma before continuing on to the upper terrace to meet with Snoke.

When she arrived, he was already waiting for her. She bowed and he indicated for her to take a seat.

"Supreme Leader Snoke, I am surprised to be called to your presence. Is everything sound in the Order?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, well except for my Starkiller being blown to kingdom come, but I will deal with Hux and Kylo later when they are well enough to stand before me. I have other matters to speak to you about."

She was surprised, usually their meetings ended in her having a list of people to kill or things to steal. "Oh."

"Have you put much thought into betrothal?"

She was Taken aback, but tried to not show it. Snoke was smart though, and easily picked up on it. "I will take that as a no."

 

"Supreme leader, I have not viewed myself as one who would be suitable, Given my history." She began not sure where he was going with this.

"You are right, that is why I am betrothing you to my Nephew, Levidious Ren. It would be much to complicated to find a high ranking official for you to wed and Phasma is Asexual so that would never work. It was not my idea to have you two together, Levidious came to me and asked me for your hand about two hours ago."

Kalanda tried to remain calm but for the first time was terribly excited and was not quite sure how to deal with her new emotions.

"Oh stop making that strange face, go let him know you will marry him and we will work out the technical stuff later." Snoke said, shooing her off to head down to the military complex to find her future husband.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Bro, you can go first"

"No, im fine, Ladies first"

"Like Kriff i'm going"

Levidious was going through the Elite recruits like there was no tomorrow. Ever since they discovered Luke was alive and Rey was also a force user, the First order had coerced Kylo, Kalanda and Levidious to help train the elite teams. Kylo and Kalanda would actually use the force to take them out and have minimal physical contact, but Levidious liked a challenge and was extremely fit, and relished throwing the struggling recruits around.

In this instance, he had 4 recruits rush him to take him down. He took out two by judo throwing one into the other, but the other two had locked onto him in a death grip. He just laughed and used the force to lift them off and throw them to the floor. A few more of the bigger braver cadets jumped in, but a few swift punches and kicks sent them to the floor.

He was expecting more to rush him, but only heard one. He turned to face them, but was tackled to the floor and pinned there by someone equal to his ability. He went to counter attack but it was too late and before long he was pinned to the matt.

"Surprised. To to take down a force user, you need to surprise them. Also use a fair amount of strength to keep them down."

He went to look up to see who had attacked him and discovered that it was Kalanda who had pinned him down."Ok, take 3 laps around the complex." Kalanda ordered, rolling off him and straightening her outfit.

The cadets were still in a bit of shock and didn't know if they should move.

"What are you still doing here? GO" Levidious yelled at the cadets, causing them to scatter and run off, leaving the two Jedi alone in the gym.

"Snoke sent for me this morning. He informed me of your request."

Levidious nodded. "Yes. I did make a request this morning."

"I accept your request." Kalanda nodded.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hux!.HUX..!" Kylo hollered from his place on his bed, surrounded by pillows.

"What do you want Kylo?" Hux grumbled from the other room.

"Darth Kalanda and Levidious Ren are betrothed as of this morning. They will be officially wed next week before the Starkiller review sessions, then they will be dismissed for a week until they will be called back to hunt the resistance."

Hux was a bit surprised, it was really random timing, but jedi seemed to do whatever they wanted whenever, so he supposed it was fine. "Kylo, do you ever want to become my betrothed?" He asked, gingerly slipping into bed beside him, Trying to be sure not to hurt either one of them.

"Hux, that is very random. I have not given much thought about it, and now is certainly not the right time, but I think that would be an excellent Idea." Kylo said, lacing his fingers through Hux's.

They were silent for a minute before Hux spoke up. "Kylo, i'm sorry for all our arguing over the course of the mission. The tractor really set us both on edge and the whole thing with your father could not have helped at all."

Kylo rolled over and took a hold on Hux's cheek. "I am sorry too."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Levidious arrived home to find Kalanda was already there, just not inside. He used the force to search for her and found her outside near the terrace. He knew she knew he was there, but she didn't react. He placed his cloak down on a chair and headed out to find her floating off the edge of the balcony over the 300 foot drop.

Without thinking, he reached out with his force and took hold of her and brought her back over the ledge to safety. "What are you doing."

"I was meditating. And thinking." She stated, uncrossing her legs and placing both feet on the floor.

"Be careful. It is dangerous to do stuff like that." He instructed as they headed back inside.

"What is wrong? You see unhappy." he noticed as she sat down.

"No. I am not unhappy." She assured him.

"Then what is wrong?"

 

Levidious was not the best at reading her without using the force, but he really wanted to know what the exact problem was. "I want to fix whatever is troubling you, You are my future wife."

He had barely finished his sentence, but she was making a weird face and suddenly bolted from the room, dodging around him and into the bedroom, slamming the door.. "Kalanda what is wrong!! Did I upset you?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"Go away. It's fine."

Her voice sounded different, and it worried him. Despite the invasion of privacy, he closed his eyes and laid his hands flat to the door and took a couple breaths before gently and smoothly probing into her mind.


	3. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE TW, ABUSE TW, SEX SLAVERY TW
> 
> [Smut]

_A tiny Kalanda clung to the back of a older girls skirt as they walked through a warm lush garden. The older girl was crying but continued to walk briskly through the flowers_

_“Sissy, where are we going?” She asked, tugging on her skirt._

_“Leave me alone Kalanda, go play with your friends.” The girl choked out as she began to speed up._

_“Did Ionka hurt you? Your lip is bleeding.” She asked noticing her battered face._

_The older woman stopped and whirled around, dropping down to look the young girl in the eye. “Yes. I need you to go play, it does not concern you...."_

_"RENDAH!!!!"_

_The older girl jerked up, eyes wide with fear as a loud fat man came yelling at them down the opposite half of the garden_

_"GET BACK TO THE ROOM. THOES MEN PAYED A LOT FOR YOU."_

_Kalends watched as the other girl quickly wiped her tears and stood up shaking. "Y...yes...Sir."_

_Kalends tried to hold on to her skirt but was shook off. "Sissy No!! they will hurt you!!!"_

_"KALANDA, GET BACK TO YOUR DANCE LESSONS BEFORE I WHIP YOU!!"_

_Kalanda hated being whipped, so she quickly scurried away, taking one last look at Rendah as she was grabbed and hauled off._

 

\------  
**Years Later**

_Kalanda stood in the room holding a decanter of wine. She hated these events, they made her feel so degraded and the men were not kind. The kind ones would be slower and use the clear liquid, but most would jump her and sweat until they found release._

_She had been sold be Ionka to thugs from the First Order and so far she was just assigned as a dancer. She would be forced to dress in thing gold chains and dance for them, using her talent to get them rilled up for the other girls to finish them._

_A green man in a First Order uniform lifted his hand to call for more wine, but when she came over, he grabbed her by the waist and onto his lap. "Come here gorgeous. You are so exotic." He ran his hand over her hip and to her thigh._

_"Thank you sir. I must get up, I am a wine girl and your men need more wine" She protested, feeling disgusting as she felt his erection digging into her._

_He laughed, a sickening dangerous sound, but he let her go. She quickly got up and hurried off to get wine around the corner, but was follwed._

_"All that dancing makes me hard...."_

_She whirled around and came face to face with the green man from before. She could see his arousal, and he was leering at her as she tried to back up. "Sir, I am just a dancer...I would be happy to call someone for you...."_

_"No, I want you. You wave that ass around for everyone to see, and I want it."_

_He grabbed her and spun her around and bent her over the table while laughing. "Relax. You will enjoy this whore."_

_He began hiking up her skirt as she struggled to get away. She heard his uniform unzip and struggled even harder as he slid a hand over her undergarments. "Please stop.."_

_"Shut the Kriff up." He demanded, pulling her hair._

_She was panicked and had enough. She closed her eyes and felt a rush of power fuled by fear. She envisioned a hand wrapping around his neck and squeeing until she heard him beginning to make a wet choking sound._

_He released his grip on her and clawed at the air around his throat desperate for breath. She threw herself up and smashed his face with the back of her head before turning and finishing the job, choking him to death just as another officer came around the corner._

_"What the Kriff!?"_

_She turned and threw a decanter at his head, hitting him and effectively stunning him. She quickly crossed the room and snapped his neck before running out to the main room. By now other officers had heard the commotion and come running. She lashed out and used her new power to kill off officers until 5 tackled her and hit her in the face, knocking her out, but not before she took chunks out of all of them. ._

_\---------_

_“We found this one. Tied up. They said she killed 12 of their men in 2 minutes.”_

_Kalanda was being held up by two stormtroopers who were assigned to guard her. She had been locked up in the basement of a building when the rest of the first order showed up and bust the corrupt faction of the order. They had sensed her and broken her out of jail, brining her directly to a projection room to Snoke._

_Snoke looked down at her from the hologram as he decided what to do with her. “How?”_

_“Sir, she is a force user, but is untrained. She used her bare hands and a weapon to kill the men.”_

_Snoke looked down at her thinking. “I see. She has been through much. I want only female guards watching her and she will join the other two apprentices.”_

_\-----  
Levidious was completely destroying Kylo when Kalanda showed up with a unit of stormtroopers. Kylo had gotten mad at Hux and destroyed a control panel and bumped into Levidious then tried to cuss him out. Levidious was having none of it and grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a wall, then proceeded to beat his ass for being childish. _

_A officer witnessed this and called the General who sent a group of stormtroopers and Kalana to end the fight. They arrived on the scene to see Kylo being thrown to the ground and Levidious about to hit him again, until Kalanda extended a hand and froze him in place. He was caught off guard, and locked eyes with her, but instead of fury, the look resolved into a sort of awe._

_"Both of you stop this instant. This is unacceptable." Phasma, the lead storm trooper yelled at them "Kylo go report to medical and the General will want to speak to you. Kalanda, deal with him."_

_Kalanda nodded then approached Levidious, relaxing her force grip on him. "I am sorry I did that. I respect your abilities." She said cautiously. She was still very apprehensive of men when they were angry, but much to everyone's surprise, she gently reached out and took his hand before leading him off to cool down, but was incredibly guarded, keeping him beside her in a defendable position._

_"She likes him." EH-5672 whispered to Phasma as they hauled Kylo to his feet and held a cloth to his nose. "You don't say. Captain Obvious_

_\-------_

_Kalanda couldn't sleep. She was wrapped up in feelings and did not know how to feel. Her room was in the interiour of the Finalizer on its maiden voyage, and she felt trapped. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and and got up. She was only wearing black underwear until she covered herself and headed out the door to wander. She walked for around half an hour before she got an idea. Levidious was staying on a lower floor and his room had windows, and a sofa she could sit on, so she decided to sneak down. She had developed a little crush on him and did not know how to deal with this new feeling, so she was always quieter than normal._

_She made it quietly to his room and guessed his code, letting herself in. She didn't bother to check if he was a sleep as she headed to the window to sit in the chair facing it._

_“Well. I guess you do not care for Hux’s imposed curfew.”_

_She wiped her head around to see Levidious sleepily rubbing his face. “I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see the stars.”_

_“I knew they should have given you this room. I requested it, but Hux denied me.” He said sleepily stretching before getting out of bed to join her._

_“Levidious you are not wearing proper clothing.” She said, looking him up and down, appreciating his body. She was so tired she was not worrying about being bold anymore. "Not regulation at all."_

_“Well neither are you. Like the view?” He joked, flexing for her._

_“I find the cosmos to be incredibly pleasing.” She blushed, looking at the floor._

_He laughed and rolled his eyes as she changed the subject. “Levidious, what are your tattoos for?” She asked, reaching out to touch a line on his shoulder._

_“I wanted them, Set me apart from my family. What about your scars?”_

_“I gave them to myself. I wanted a reminder of where I have been.”_

_He looked down at her and into her eyes. “Kalanda, I know this is bad timing, but I would like to kiss you if that is ok.”_

_She was surprised. No one had ever asked her this before. “I guess..Yes.”_

_He grabbed one of her hands and held it as he approached her, leaning down to press his lips gently to hers. She was a little scared at first, but it was soft and felt right. little did she know, he had grown feelings for her and had decided to try to act on it._

_“Was that ok?” he asked breaking the kiss._

_She nodded. “I liked that. You can do it again.” He smiled and kissed her again._

_This time she was more used to it and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he circled her waist. He was careful to not push her, but she was feeling something she had not felt._

_“Is this too much for you?” he asked, beginning to release her._

_“No.” she said, moving with him and resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes._

_“Would you like to go to the bed?” he asked. She nodded._

_He gently scooped her up and lay her on the bed on the far side before getting in too, but being careful to not touch her._

_“Levidious.”_

_“Yes Kalanda?”_

_“Keep doing what you were doing. It felt good and made me feel nice.” She instructed._

_He responded by gently rolling over to her and kissing her, this time a bit more passionately. She was beginning to feel herself responding to his touch more than she though. She could feel him growing hard as his hands gently ran over her sides and her body pressed against his. She managed to get a hand free and undo her robe before wiggling out of it, taking him by surprise._

_“Kriff, you are the most beautiful creature in this galaxy.” he declared as his eyes swept over her shyly. She had heard it before, but the way he said it and the way he looked at her, full of reverence and respect, made her feel ok. She had been in similar situations and she knew what men wanted, but this time she would be wanting to give it to him._

_“May I touch your nipples?” He asked._

_She nodded and felt his kisses slip lower and lower, down to her chest before his hand gently cupped her breast. She couldn't help but take a sharp breath as his tongue danced over her nipple as he gently nipped and sucked it. She had had this before, but not as pleasurably what was happening now. She felt a heat in between her legs, and the fact he was gently caressing her thighs was not helping._

_He kissed lower and lower onto her stomach before stopping at her waistband and looking at her. She nodded and he quickly slipped them off and threw them on the floor. “May I taste you?” he asked, which threw her off._

_“What do you mean?” She asked in confusion, but was quite excited about what was going on._

_He couldn't believe no one had even done this for her, and was honoured to be her first. “Trust me. It will feel good.”_

_She agreed apprehensively, not sure what he was going to do. She watched as he kissed the inside of her thigh and gently caressed her thighs with his hands before leaning in and gently snakeing his tongue over her clit. She felt a jolt as he did it and her head almost hit the pillow._

_He continued, gently kissing and licking her, causing her to squirm around, mouth open and occasionally moaning or gasping. When he slipped a finger in and began massaging her g-spot, she could no longer hold her self on her elbows to watch him. It felt too good and before long he drew an orgasm out of her, compleetly disorienting her for a minute._

_"Was that ok?" He asked, licking his lips and checking on her._

_"What the force did you do!?" She demanded.._ _"What? give you an an orgasm?_ _"Yes. That. All that with just your tongue? I only though...Never mind. It was felt good. Do it again." She requested shyly_

_"Are you sure?" He asked. It was no secret her history, and he didn't want her to do anything she was not 100% ready to consent too. "There are otherwise of us both having one if we do it right." He mentioned, not trying to pressure her._

_"Yes. I like you and I want you to do it again." She said, leaning in to kiss him and pushing him down onto the bed._

**the Next day**

_Kalanda woke up still wrapped in Levidious' arms. After a second of awkwardly trying to figure out what to do, she gently used the force to separate herself from him then quickly make it back to her room to shower before breakfast._

_She had never experienced something quite like her experience with Levidious. He was so aggressive in training, never talked, glared at everyone, and had thrown Kylo around like he was nothing, yet he was so gentle and kind to her in bed. In the past, she would have been beaten for enjoying sex, but he encouraged it and did all her could to be sure she came multiple times, each time kissing her and making sure she was ok. She couldn't stop thinking about him all through her shower and all the way to the mess hall for breakfast._

_"Look."_

_Phasma looked up to where Hux was looking as he slapped her thigh to get her attention. "Hux what do you want."_

_"Look."_

_She looked up to see what he was talking about. Up by the fruit station, Levidious was leaning over and talking to Kalanda, much closer than she usually allowed males. He seemed to be saying something agreeable, because she was smiling then allowed him to slide his arm over her shoulders and kissed her head before they turned and headed out the doors._

_"They had sex."_

_Huh almost choked on his coffee as Kylo came up behind them and took a seat._

_"When?"_

_"Last night. Im not surprised, those two have had a crush on each other for a while." He said, handing Hux a mini muffin and Phasma a Yogurt. "Seriously am I the only one that notices these things?"_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kalanda was thankful for Levidious. Not only was he her second friend and one of the most trusted people, he had helped her learn to enjoy sex and intimacy by being kind and moving slow. He never went into her mind, but she was allowed to venture into his. Sex with him was a good experience, albeit a little scary. He was determined for her to begin associating sex with something positive and allow herself to feel pleasure. He would give her little assignments, like looking at herself naked and self care and other things that help him in dark times. Part of his self care routine was for her to learn self love. At first he would take her in front of the mirror and touch her while telling her it was ok to feel that way, then send her off and instruct her to touch herself at night._

_At first she was shy about it and only did it for a second, but soon she became more comfortable with it and really went for it. After a few tries, she finally made herself cum, letting out a loud moan that took her by surprise. She could feel his approval radiating from the other side of the ship as she drifted off to sleep; he was proud of her and was pleased to see her enjoy herself._

_**"Good night Kalanda my love, Sleep well."**._


	4. Liminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux in meetings plus some Kylux cuteness. Tattoos and Scarification because what else would Sith lords be doing?

**4 Weeks later**  
Hux had been sitting in meetings all day regarding the starkiller base with the accompaniment of Suzi. Snoke was not impressed, but there were worst things that could have happened. Hux could feel the the disapproval from the other generals and a few of the grand admirals had snickered until they heard that Kylo did not help the situation and could have had it resolved to a better end. 

Hux had began to defend Kylo until Snoke stepped in and ended it. They had multiple jedi and the resistance only had 1 known one. He ended the discussion and moved on to what would be done about the threat about Luke. Hux eventually was dismissed, and he and Suzi headed off for a business lunch. 

They ended up running into Kalanda and Phasma who ended up joining them and discussing the upcoming union. Hux mentioned to his companions that he desired to be betrothed to Kylo, and that prompted even more excitement. 

“General, why don't we all go together. Im sure it will be a wonderful experience!” Kalanda suggested. She was a little shy with the whole idea and she would like some extra support. She was incredibly comfortable with Hux and if Levidious was away, she would seek him for accompaniment. When she had first began training under snoke, he had sent Kylo and Levidious out and Kalanda was forced to be by herself until a young upcoming General introduced himself and treated her as a regular member of the crew, Like Phasma. She had been wary at first, but she soon saw how he looked at Kylo. They ended up bonding over the fact they were both in love with Jedi that were incredibly difficult to work with. 

“Darth Kalanda I would love that, but Snoke has not cleared the order yet and he is still mad about the base. It is your time. We see how you look at each other and you two need to have your own ceremony...Plus Kylo is a drama queen and wants his own.” 

“Fair enough. I would like you all to be there please.” 

“Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the galaxy.” Phasma assured. 

 

Later Hux came home to find Kylo doing yoga in a rough mood. He knew the higher ups were questioning him and furious about the damage. When he saw Hux he sighed and stood up and faced his boyfriend. Hux didn’t need to say anything to Kylo to know that things were bad. 

Hux uncrossed his arms and walked over to Kylo, wrapping his arms around his knight. “Kylo it is going to be ok. I am going to handle this for us. You are the sword and I am your shield. Now let’s go have a bath and I will wash your hair.” Hux whispered to Kylo, kissing him on the forehead. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You are doing really well. I am almost finished.” Levidious assured Kalanda as he went over the lines he had just tattooed over her left hand carefully. They were a week away from their union and part of the customs of the First Order was for married couples to wear rings, but instead they decided to get matching tattoos and scarification. 

“There.” He said proudly, wiping the blood and extra ink off her hand. She held her hand out and took a look at it as he threw out the needle and prepared to bandage it for her. 

“I love this.” She said handing her hand back to him and let him wrap it up for her. “Are you ready for your turn?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

They cleaned up and peeled off the plastic wrap and replaced it with new stuff. They switched places and she rubbed the sanitizer over her hands and his and pulled on black plastic gloves before setting his hand on the surface of the table. 

“Ok, I'm going to start. Tiny lines passing over your bones, mimicking the bone structure, nothing crazy. Are you ready?” She asked. 

He nodded and she could see him looking a little tense and shifty. “Stop worrying. It will not be too bad is you breath and I will be fast.” She said picking up her scalpel and making the first incision. 

“Bloody Kriff, I still can not believe you did this to yourself.” He exhaled as she picked up a little bit of a fluid speed. 

“Are you going to be ok?” She asked stopping and raising her eyebrows. 

His jaw clenched again as he gritted his teeth together and looked up at the ceiling, leg bouncing. “Kriff. Yes. Just keep going.” 

She nodded and continued to etch little lines, but as she continued, she reached out with the force to gently squeeze his hand. “I cried. I will still love you if you cry.” she giggled, finishing one of his fingers and wiping the blood.


	5. Flashback 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse TW

“Ready?” 

Kalanda had not stopped fidgeting with her outfit all day, letting her nerves manifest in her actions. It almost reminded Phasma of a small child not wanting to be going to a formal ceremony and stand around for hours. Phasma and Kylo were in the upper tower of Supreme Leader Snoke’s compound helping Kalanda get ready and remember her protocol . Levidious was Snoke’s nephew and Snoke had insisted they come to him to be married, despite how much it was throwing everyone off a little. 

 

“Kalanda, calm you mind. We need to go now.” Kylo said as he bent to fix the hem of her dress before forcefully guiding her along. 

They headed to the lift and crammed into the corner, trying not to mess with her gown. “Do not worry, This will be an exciting transition for you.” 

 

Levidious and Hux waited with Snoke in the grand hall to wait for Phasma and Kylo to escort Kalanda down to meet them. Hux dressed in his formal ceremonial garb while Levidious was dressed the same, also wearing a greatcoat he reserved for formal occasions and parade. They were waiting just to the left of Snoke and whispering to each other quietly, something that was unusual, but Levidious was a little bit nervous. He kept shifting around and it was driving Hux slightly crazy. 

“Stop fussing, Here she is.” Hux noticed first, sensing Kylo's presence and looking up. 

Phasma and Kylo walked ahead and hurried to their respective sides to get into position.  
Levidious was rarely completely speechless, but seeing Kalanda was just a sight. Somehow they had managed to get her into a high neck long sleeved flowing dress covered in sparkles.  
“You Look amazing.” 

“Thank You.” 

He took her hand and they approached the officiant and the ceremony began. It was short and Practical, none of the Jedi were here for frills and foolishness. Levidious went first with his pledge then Kalanda; She was a little uncomfortable, so the whole time he gently caressed her hand with his thumb until finally it was over and it was time to sign papers making it official. 

When It was all over, their bags were loaded onto a transport and they were off to their honeymoon on the planet Almoraf. Levidious watched Kalanda the whole time as she watched out the window and stayed very quiet. It was normal for her to stay quiet for hours if she was thinking or distracted. 

After a couple hours, they finally made it to their destination and were greeted by first order hospitality specialists and shown to their quarters. Levidious felt a sense of pride and excitement knowing he was going to be able to spend the rest of his life with someone so special. 

“What are you doing!” She demanded, caught off guard as he scooped her up and carried her over the threshold and into the room. 

“It is the custom of my culture...apparently. I have not been married before.” He responded, moving through the hallway towards the bedroom. 

“Well. I think I like it.” 

Kalanda was smiling and seemed quite happy, despite earlier being so on edge. Their bags were already there, so he took her straight to the bedroom before setting her down. “There.” 

 

He watched as she looked around the room, walking in a small circle exploring the view and their room before opening the doors to the bathroom. “Come look at this.” 

“We should have a bath before we sleep.” She suggested as he came over to look at what she was talking about. 

“I agree.” 

He turned on the faucet to get the water running before slowly unlacing her dress and kissing her neck as the water ran, taking time to become incredibly carefully. “I love this dress, might as well keep it nice.” 

She sighed and tilted her head to the right giving him better access to her neck as the dress dropped to the floor. 

“Oh yes.” 

 

_  
“LEVIDIOUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”_

_A 7-year-old Levidious whipped around to find his mother storming up behind him. “I told you to practice your parade stances and go over military strategy.”_

_He tried to cower behind a chair, but his mother’s hand caught the side of his cheek before he could run. “I'm sorry mother.” He cried, holding his cheek and reeling back in pain._

_“HOW ARE you supposed to become a director if military If you keep kriffing around and playing.”_

_She was furious and he was worried she was going to hit him again. He could have stopped her, used the force to protect himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. “Stupid, useless boy…”_

_Another blow struck him, causing him to reel back again against a bookshelf with a sharp cry. He was small for 7, all bones and angles with a dark mop of hair covering his prominent ears._

_“I don't know why your father keeps you around…” her hand moved back and he waited for another hit, but another voice broke her concentration._

_“Relanda, Do not hit my son again.”_

_Levidious looked up through his tears to see his father briskly coming over to protect him. “YOU. How have you raised a weak son such as this.” She spat, turning and connecting her fist with his father's jaw._

_Levidious was a polar opposite from his father. While he was small and all bones, his father was a big man, 6’6, but a gentle giant. He was a commander in the military and came from a family associated with the galactic empire._

_“There is no need for violence Relanda….Please let my son come to me and let me clean him up, there's blood running out of his ear.”_

_She was not having it. She whirled around and began screaming and attacking her husband while he did his best to keep her at arm's length and avoid blows on his face. It hadn't always been like this; Levidious’ mother was best friends with his father, and somehow she ended up pregnant with him. The empire decided to wed them, not out of love, but because he was force sensitive and she was a Knight of Ren and Snoke’s sister. Their marriage had been good, they only had one son, and the house had always been full of laughs, until one day she was caught in a jump to lightspeed accident and suffocated in space._

_The order decided to marry him again to Rlanda Fogax, which had proved to be a horrible idea. She abused her husband, and when Levidious was old enough to not die, she would abuse him too. Levidious noticed as he got older how his father would sleep in his office on a sofa, and sometimes sit watching the stars with tears in his eyes. He never went for help, but Levidious did his best to support him. He would sneak out of his bed at night and curl up in his father’s chair and they would have sleepovers in his office, but sneak out in the morning._

_Relanda snorted. “I’ve had enough of this brat.”_

_She landed a hard punch and Levidious heard his father’s nose break before she turned her attention to him. “Come here you little worm.” He tried to back away, but she caught him and began squeezing his throat until his vision began to blur and black spots danced across his vision._

_He couldn't tell what happened next. He felt himself hit the floor and smash his head before he heard his father yell something and then chaos. When he woke up in the hospital with droids around him monitoring his progress and his father asleep in a chair beside him. His father wouldn't say what happened, but he had heard the surge of paternal instincts had taken over, and he had crushed Relanda’s heart inside her chest for hurting his son, all via the force._

_\--------------------------------------------------------_

_“Well son. You sure do grow up fast, You are looking a lot like your old man, well except for the tattoos.”_

_Levidious smiled and clinked glasses with his father. 13 years had passed, and Levidious was finally graduating from his preliminary training and apprenticing in the ways of the force._

_“Hi, Grand Commander, Hi Levidious.”_

_A group of girls swirled past giggling and waving at the father and son duo standing by the bar. Levidious had finally filled out with puberty and training, and grown to his full height of 6’5. His father had stayed basically the same, the only signs of age being the now silver hair and flecks of silver in his eyebrows. They smiled and waved, causing the girls to blush and giggle even more._

_“When are you going to find yourself a nice boy or girl to date?”_

_Levidious rolled his eyes. “Dad, please! I will find a partner when I'm ready, but right now they bore me a little.”_

_His dad chuckled. “I suppose. Don't rush. Quality my son.”_

_His father placed his glass down and clapped his son on the shoulder. “I'm going to miss you. Snoke better take good care of my baby boy.”_

_“Father do not worry. I will be with Hux the third. He is a talented individual and from our correspondence, I think we will get along.”_

_“I'm sure you two will cause all sorts of trouble. Now, let us go have some fun.”_

_“What do you think the other two will be like?” Hux asked, swirling his wine around his glass as he stood by the window with Phasma and Levidious._

_“I have no idea. One was taken from that corrupt order of the First order, the other is the infamous Ben Solo, going by the name Kylo.” Phasma added._

_Levidious took a sip of his drink and shrugged. He did not really care, but still he was curious. He was close with Snoke, considering that was his uncle, but he still refused to tell him anything._

_Just then, the door opened and a high ranking officer stepped through with the two new additions in tow._

_“Levidious, Phasma, Hux, this is Kylo and Kalanda, both a sith lord and knight of ren respectively.”_

_Levidious glanced at Kylo, but found himself captivated by Kalanda. Her dark skin and hair contrasted beautifully with her golden eyes and he could tell there was a certain air about her. He could feel with the force her alertness, and how she gauged the room. He could also feel an element of fear radiating from her, a fear that was similar to how he felt around his stepmom when he was young._

_Introductions were made, and Levidious was thrilled to know she would be training with him along with Kylo. More high level officers were beginning to come in and socialize, but he couldn't help but notice how much she hung back. He wanted to approach her, but decided it was a bad idea, and he should observe her more first._

_\--------------------------------------  
“KALANDA CALM DOWN!!” Hux yelled while throwing himself over a desk to avoid being hit with flying objects. _

_Levidious had never seen someone be triggered that badly, and he had to admit he felt his heart jump to his throat. She had been working with Phasma on weight training when a trooper decided to mansplain something and touched her waist without asking._

_She was caught off guard and freaked out and now things were flying, all in a matter of seconds. Levidious knew he should not intervene, because as a physically intimidating man, it would make it worse, so he just used his abilities to grab people out of the air and shove them to safety until Phasma managed to approach and wrap her up in her arms and calm her down until she started crying, then escorted her out of the room while the guys cleaned up._

_Levidious felt his heart go out to her. The simple act had clearly really upset her and probably thrown her off for at least 5 days as well as put everyone in danger. He couldn't shake the image of how upset she was, even after a shower and some food. He decided to report to Snoke personally before the reports came in, just to give his two sense on the matter before everyone else did._

_The next day she was not at breakfast, and neither was Phasma. Hux asked about it and it turned out that the General decided to send them on a little mission to clear her mind while they reprimanded the trooper that caused the incident. He had grown fond of her, despite never directly talking to her, but he knew what it was like to be in a situation that triggered you. When he was young, he used to flinch when people would yell or raise their voices, breaking his father’s heart. He went to therapy for a few years once a week until it was decided he would learn hand to hand combat to become comfortable and learn to defend himself._

_Kylo and Levidious had a difficult relationship. They didn’t get along, and Phasma frequently had to break up arguments. Kalanda had taken a liking to Hux and felt comfortable around him, especially once he told her he was gay and had no interest in a sexual relationship with her. Kylo just annoyed her a little and she had bonded with Levidious over their mutual annoyance. Kylo was prone to freak outs which would annoy everyone and on one particular occasion, Levidious had caught the eye of Kalanda and the both smirked and eye rolled._

_That was the start of their friendship. He always would let her approach him; from sitting in the lounge or during meals, to even sitting by him during a mission to a planet. Before long he was invited to training with her and Phasma and she even began making small talk or whispering complaints about Kylo._

_Last night, they had ran a mission with Kylo running point, but it had gone south and Levidious was almost shot by the rebels. He had spent the whole trip back muttering about things and went to sleep mad. He never talked that much, but everyone could tell he was furious._

_He thought he could be over it and everything would be fine, But he rounded a corner and saw Kylo freaking out and slashing a bunch of equipment. “Kylo stop being a Kriffing child. How old are you.”_

_Kylo stopped for a second, looked him up and down and rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Levidious, go complain to Snoke and see if I give a Kriff.”_

_That was the last straw for Levidious who was in a horrible mood. Dodging kylo’s saber, he marched right up and grabbed kylo by the throat and slammed him into the wall. “Stop and apologize.”_

_A string of insults came flying out of Kylo’s mouth as he used the force to fling Levidious into the opposing wall, causing him to see red._

_“I see how it is.”_

_The fight couldn't have lasted for long, because after what felt like two seconds, Levidious was about to land another punch into Kylo’s bloody face, when out of nowhere, he was stuck in position. He was caught off guard and looked up to find Kalanda extending her hand and slowly approaching him._

_"I am sorry I did that. I respect your abilities."_

_He could feel the fear radiating off her, so he forced himself to calm down and focus on the hand on his shoulder before getting up off Kylo and letting him go to medical. He looked down to see she had slipped her hand into his and was beginning to lead him down the hallway to walk it off, but had him in a position where if she needed to, she could send him flying into a wall._

_She lead him all the way down to the bottom of the Finalizer and to a clear lookout point before climbing in and directing him to do the same._

_“I come here when I'm upset. We are going to stay until you cool down. But for the record, I would have punched that punk bitch too.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------_

_Levidious couldn’t even make up the situation if he tried. He had developed feelings to a degree for Kalanda, but refused to act on them, but as fate would have it, she was now in his bed._

_He didn’t want to freak her out, so he approached the situation with extreme caution. He had had sex before and given her background decided to pleasure her as best he knew how. She responded really well to it before pushing him on his back and doing things that almost made him lose control of the force and send everything around his room crashing about._

_He could barely process how her hips were swiveling around and how good she felt riding him. She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her tits as she bit her lip and shot him wanton seductive looks before leaning forward and biting his lip and riding him so hard he was sure something might break. Thank the force he managed to remember to reach out and rub her clit assuring she had a couple more orgasms before he finally came, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her groaning._

_She let him catch his breath before she hopped off him and curled up and promptly fell asleep with her head on half his pillow. When he woke up the next day, she was gone, but as soon as she saw him at breakfast, she broke into a massive smile and used the force to bring him over to her. They exchanged a few words before deciding to head off and get breakfast later._

_It was the beginning of a glorious relationship_

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Levidious woke up in the morning to a sound he hadn’t heard for years. Stretching, he got up and headed to open the blinds to see the source of the noise. He couldn't help but suck in a breath at the beauty that was before him; They were hundreds of feet above a massive beach where 75-foot waves were breaking on the shore below the cliff. He quickly opened the window and took a deep breath of the salty sea air before heading back to the warm bed where his new wife was still sleeping. 

He looked at the clock and decided to wake her up, gently placing kisses down the back of her neck till he reached her mid back. “Good morning sleepy.” 

“Good morning.” 

She looked way less deadly like this, blinking sleepily and smiling up at him; he just couldn't help but place a kiss right on the bridge of her nose. “We have been married for 19 hours and 35 minutes.” She giggled. 

He felt so blessed to see the softer side of one of the Orders deadliest, and to have her completely relaxed, no guards up, was something else. “What do you want to do today!?” She asked, rolling onto him and kissing his jaw. 

“Hum maybe look at the ocean and enjoy our time off?” He suggested. 

As soon as he said ocean she seemed to perk up and her eyes widened. “An ocean? I have never seen one!! What is it like? Can we swim in it? Will it pull us out?” 

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Well, why don't we go check it out. Day one of our vacation should be spent having fun and exploring. And fun exploring, not run around shoot people exploring, even though that can be fun.”


End file.
